hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Blacksmith
Description An NPC who gives you an Unknown Rock that allows you to teleport to Kishuf. In exchange for lending you his stone, he asks the player to bring back a Clump of Magisteel, an Ancient Pommel, and 25 Unstable Energies. After doing so, he'll reward you with a Dynamic Bolt. Subsequently, he'll craft you an Iron Broadsword for the same materials. The Blacksmith will not give you the Unknown Rock until you have spoken to the Wizard in Olbrek Extern 02. Dialogue''' ' * '''Initial encounter: '''How can I help you today? '-''' Prompt: I have your Kishuf stone? or mind. '-' mind.: (Dialog ends) '-' I have your Kishuf stone?: 'My Kishuf stone...? Purple and glowy, right? Alright, I suppose. But can you do something for me? Inside that place is a rare, powerful metal... it can channel magic through it without damaging the metal. It can only be found in Kishuf... and Im not really an adventurer. I don't know what goes on in there. So, here you go. But please, help this old man create the strongest, most powerful magic blade this world has ever seen! '-''' '''If spoken to Wizard, receive Unknown Rock. Otherwise, nothing happens. * After receiving Unknown Rock: 'Hey, it's you again! Did you travel to Kishuf yet? If you did, and you've found the stuff I asked for, you're in for an amazing treat. '-''' '''Prompt: I did. or I didn't. '- I didn't.:' Oh, okay.. Well, come back to me when you've been there and found what I need. '- I did.:' You did...? Oh...! You don't know how happy that makes me feel right now. Ever since I was a wee boy, my father used to tell me so much about Kishuf. And that metal. Oh! The metal. He taught me to create weapons from it. My specialty was called the "Dynamic Bolt". I never really told anyone about it before. but... my old man vanished not too long after making my sword. Said he wanted to make something himself. Never came back. ...Enough of me, right? Let's make us a legendary blade! You can keep it, too. My treat! I just wanted to forge it again, not keep. Would you like me to craft the blade for 1xPommel, 1xMetal and 25xEnergy? '-' Prompt: please! or That's a bit much. '- That's a bit much.:' Well, then.. If you change your mind, you know where to find me. '- please! without the items: '''It appears you don't have the sufficient materials needed for this blade. Sorry. '- please! with the items:' Here you go, the mighty Bolt blade! It has been added to your inventory. * '''After crafting Dynamic Bolt:' Oh, you liked that Bolt sword I crafted for you? I can't craft more of that, but I've got some other swords for you if you're interested! '- Trade' Prompt: Do you want to GIVE Clump of Magisteel (x1), Unstable Energy (x25), Ancient Pommel (x1) and RECEIVE Iron Broadsword (x1)? This cannon be undone.